Breaking Dawn
by xxThnksFrThMmrsxx
Summary: When I finnaly realize he's not going to make it quick and painless, he's already in for the throat hold; then I know it's too late...
1. Chapter 1

Breaking Dawn-Chapter 1:

Nightmarish Conclusions

I'm breathless as I'm running. I can't see where I'm going and I don't really care. I just want to get away from _it_. I know I'd seen that face before, and it wasn't pretty. Actually, it was beautiful. One of the most beautiful faces I'd ever seen. Perfect pale skin, golden liquid topaz eyes-no, black, with a hint of red around the edges. I'd seen those eyes before. They belonged to…

"James." My voice is a sorry excuse for a whisper.

"Yes," Says the, not velvety, more like, jagged edges of a knife, voice.

It all hits me at once: he never died. He's coming back to avenge my death; something Victoria couldn't do even when she thought Edward had killed James. It's all finally coming to an end. I thought about fighting back, like I did last time. That just earned me a flying trip into mirrors and a shattered leg.

"Here I am." Just make it quick. I'm giving up easily, so can you. I think to myself.

"My Bella, how you've changed in these past two years, much more mouthwatering than before, you almost smell better than you tasted in that _unfortunate _accident."

I'm thinking of Edward the whole time. Why isn't he here? Is he just going to let me die like this? Suddenly, something James said brought me back to the present.

"Shall we get on with it?" The same exact words he said to me the last time. The magic words that made me realize pain was coming. But the way he said it implied that, even though, I gave him and easy win (again), and didn't argue, practically handed my life to him, this pain was going to be excruciating. This was too much to handle. Without warning, traitor tears started running down my cheeks.

"Bella dear, what's wrong?" James asks, trying to sound like an innocent trustworthy vampire.

I sniff and try to get a hold of myself. I really needed to work on this not being a danger magnet thing.

"N-Nothing." I stammer.

James smiles a toothy, no, fang-ish smile. All wrong. This is all wrong, vampires don't have fangs. I practically smack myself mid-thought. How can you be thinking about something so meaningless at this time? I scold myself.

"Good, just making sure. I don't want you crying while I kill you." He lunges at me and I choke out one last scream before I feel his fangs closing in on my throat.


	2. Chapter 2

Breaking Dawn-Chapter 2:

Not So Rude Awakening

"Bella, Bella! Wake up! You're just dreaming it's nothing!" That velvety voice that I love brought me back to reality.

"Oh, thank God you're awake. You really had me worried there for a minute, I thought someone I couldn't see was strangling you."

"J-J-J-James." I can't even speak clearly. This dream had me petrified.

"James is dead, Bella. You know that. He can't hurt you now. Victoria and Laurent can't hurt you either. They're dead too," He finally notices I don't hear a word he says. I can't over my heavy breathing slowly evolving into hyperventilation. "Bella, what happened?"

"You…not there…James…throat kill…" I can't even make a normal sentence. Wow, this dream really must have freaked the crap out of me.

"What?!" The velvet voice suddenly turned to anger. Is he angry at me? I thought. It was only a dream. Getting better control of myself, I tried again.

"You left me, James found me. It was the same as last time, only I didn't try to get away, thinking it would make it quicker, but I was wrong. He went for a throat kill. It was terrible."

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry. Those nightmares are really bad aren't they? But I want you to try and go to sleep now, please."

I nodded, unsure if I could talk anymore, I might throw up. I fell asleep in Edward's rock hard chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Breaking Dawn-Chapter 3:

A Very Angry Charlie

"ISABELLA SWAN!! WILL YOU PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHY _HE _IS HERE?!" Oh crap. Charlie must've not been thinking anything when he was walking up here. I'm busted. Edward's probably never going to be allowed here again.

"Bella, answer me." Wow, Charlie looks like he's about to burst.

"Sorry Dad what did you say?"

"I said, how long has _he_ stayed the night?" If he looked like he was about to burst two seconds ago, he now looks infuriated.

"Uhhh…" I look at Edward, trying to figure out if he wants me to lie or not. He knows how much I suck at lying.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of it." He murmured, barely audible, in my ear.

"Sir, I have stayed over every night since I got back, and every night before I left," I'm not sure if he saw me wince at that last part, "But, growing up in an old-fashioned home, it has rubbed off on me. I assure you, Bella and I aren't doing anything bad, and she really likes it when I stay over because it helps her sleep better. Sir, I swear that nothing happens here when I stay over." Well, all of that is true, I thought glumly. Edward _is_ very old-fashioned when it comes to this stuff.

Charlie looks a lot less bloated in the facial area; it looks like he bought it. I breathe a sigh of relief; Edward's not going to be banned from seeing me. Well, last time he was, he still stayed over.

"You mean to tell me, the past two years you've stayed over, nothing's happened?" Charlie looks truly surprised.

"Yes sir."

"Okay, then. I guess I'll just have to deal with that." I knew Charlie too well to know that this was the end of the conversation.

"Really Dad


End file.
